when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Wiki
Even in the multiverse, war and peace is such a fickle thing... "My name is Su Ji-Hoon. I’m 35 years old, I live in a peaceful, bustling, humble, quiet fishing and farming village of Gyeongyeong, and almost everyone I know is dead. I have a wife, and I have four sons: a teenage son, a preteen son, a toddler son, and a baby soon, and also, I have my brothers, and a sister. I do not have any daughters at all. I serve in the Republic of Korea Army. I idolized my great uncle, Yang Kyongjong, whom he served under the Imperial Japanese army, and then the Soviet Red Army, and finally, the German Wehrmacht, in World War II, before he was captured by the United States Army. Now I am part of my duty into protecting maritime borders, while protecting my village at the same time. It wasn’t always like this. Before the time of the world I know was changed, I used to have a life… a real life… a very humble real life, until that day, several years ago, and everything has taken from me, replacing themselves into something crazy that has to change everything forever, and as we know it, I feel like it was the end of the world to me, and now, things have gone changed into a terrifyingly scary nightmare we were all in." "The multiverse, the reality, or just the verse, is the plane of existence we all call it home. In the middle of the 20th century, a brutal, totalitarian nation that calls itself as the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, or North Korea, had enacted a plan to reunify the Korean peninsula, starting with the conquest of South Korea, but ever since the end of the Korean War, many years have passed since the Korean Armistice Agreement, and since then however a cold tension grows, and just because Kim Jong-un was overthrown in a horrible coup d'etat, then the Great Interdimensional War, or known to all of us Earthicans as the Third World War, has erupted. Now a few heroes of the past, the prsent and the future have not only awakened to a new world, but a multiverse at war. Amidst the chaos, the world's greatest secret weapons know no limits and are always ready for action. They are... the Preschool Girls. And when we join forces with all of the preschool shows' high-tech heroes, awesome adventurers, and unrivaled rescuers, they're truly unstoppable. Together, they've got the moves, the might, and the math... to take on the dying world. And when our world ends... our future is in their hands." --Su Ji-Hoon, Prologue Explore the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe "Playing, exploring, dreaming and building soon to a backyard near you." Hello and welcome to the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Wiki! Nick Jr. Girls.jpg|Welcome to the WTCBBA Wiki!|link=When the Cold Breeze Blows Away|linktext=That's where heroism is made out of bravery. Rah-Rah-Robot Crew.jpg|Discover the story's lore|link=When the Cold Breeze Blows Away World|linktext=Discover the world of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away now! Last Day.jpg|War. War Never Changes.|link=World War III|linktext=Explore the horrors of World War III throughout the life and adventures of Su Ji-Hoon. When the Cold Breeze Blows Away.png|When Does the Story Progress?|link=Timeline|linktext=See the timeline as it happened throughout When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. This is a wiki for everything that's all about When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, a novel that not only pays an ultimate tribute to all of everything modern military, but also tells the story of Su Ji-Hoon, an ordinary South Korean soldier with an extraordinary experience in World War III, and a group of female preschool characters, the Preschool Girls. Together, they will be teaming up together to fight for the heroic Grand Alliance against the villainous Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union. It's created by me, mrtrollface2022, JinNeko12, Starwolf08 (ZerOz000), SeHakurei, Wiki-the-Human, jusme5, Joseph Pena (penajo007), ballerinadream77, Fistron and LluviadeNoviembre999. Also dedicated to The Fare Doctor for inspiration from Great Multiverse Wiki, in which it inspires my story a lot and to the late comic artist Stan Lee (1922-2018). It's called When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. If you'd like some roleplays, ideas and all these stuff, you're always welcome! But if you do do anything bad about it... I will definitely BLOCK you! You've been warned! (Oh, and sorry for my threatening voice.) So anyways, sit down, prepare a box of tissues and enjoy the story as Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls go into many different places in and around of Earth, including new worlds outside of Earth, where they will meet new friends, fight many bloody battles, battle bitter enemies, and save many worlds at the same time. That's why, this is mostly for the fans of the series and for those who are working on it. Thank you very much! --MJ Nazario PS, don't forget to support me on Patreon and go to my Facebook page! Content ( ) *Battles *Chapters *Characters *Creatures *Factions *Governments *Hero Classes *Locations *Media * *Quotes */Rules/ *Songs *Species *Technology *Units *Villains *Weapons The Multiversal Encyclopedia In truth, this wiki serves as a "codex" so to speak, it'll have mainly the civilizations that's in the story as well as the wars, technology and people in said story. In better terms, it serves as an overview for the story itself. And for anyone who complains about 'lore' here, please understand that this wiki is a fanon wiki, basically a glorified fanfic, ever been to fanon sites? Like the Star Wars Fanon Wiki? Well, it's like that. Timeline (Coming soon) Worlds (Coming soon) Works and Medias Based on When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Video Games *When the Cold Breeze Blows Away: Grand Alliance Assault (Star Wars: Rebel Alliance-inspired) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse